1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and reproduction apparatus and an information recording and reproduction method, for selective recording/reproduction into/from a large-capacity stationary recording medium and a detachable/portable recording medium. Further, the invention relates to a broadcast-receiving apparatus, which selectively records and reproduces received information onto/from the above recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television receivers with high-capacity hard disks, as well as portable recording media have been developed. For example, HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) of 80 GB are now not uncommon, and these are of the stationary type. As a portable type, DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disk-Random Access Memory) of 4.7 GB is commonly used, and they can be attached to the TV receiver.
In these types of TV receivers, programs or other input information can be recorded/reproduced to/from either/both an HDD and DVD-RAM. Further, information in the HDD can also be transferred to DVD-RAM, and vice-versa. However, due to the difference in disk capacity, various problems arise, particularly when information is transferred from HDD to DVD-RAM. For example, the user might not know whether programs stored on the HDD have been copied onto DVD-RAM or not, or how many DVD-RAM disks are required for copying a certain program. When copying information to DVD-RAM, the user may have to use several disks, thus involving mounting them separately, which is troublesome.
If a DVD-RAM disk for recording onto recording is not mounted, a so-called “just recording” function, in which the recording rate is automatically adjusted to completely fill the disk, cannot be used.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 11-7705, 2000-175139, and 5-282793, and the like disclose examples of the known art regarding a technique which performs recording and reproduction between the two kinds of recording media.
However, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-7705 relates to a technique in which data recorded in a video CD (Compact Disk) is copied to DVD-RAM having a different sector size from that of the video CD.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-175139 relates to the technique in which part of a video data file recorded in the detachable optical disk is copied as the file to on HDD.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-282793 relates to the technique in which track and sector numbers of the large-capacity optical disk are transformed corresponding to the track and sector numbers of the small-capacity optical disk.
However, in these publications of unexamined applications, no solutions are offered to the above-described various problems which occur in recording the information recorded in HDD in DVD-RAM.